The present disclosure is generally related to gaming methods and apparatus, and in particular to user interfaces for gaming apparatus.
A typical game machine may include a controller having a processor and a memory, and the controller may be programmed to implement a game software routine. The game software routine will provide a user interface via which a player can interact with the game machine to play a game. Also, many game machines are connected to a data network and can exchange data with other computing devices via the data network.
With current game machines, a player typically cannot configure the user interface of the game machine to, for example, convey information of the player's choosing. Also, the player typically cannot configure the game machine to obtain information of the player's choosing via the data network. Rather, the user interface and the information that the player can access via the data network are essentially static from the point of view of the player.
Software programs for personal computers have been developed that permit a user to modify the “desktop” of their computer to retrieve and convey information related to, for example, news and weather. For example, a weather information program may receive weather information via the Internet and then display the information in a window and/or in a toolbar of the desktop. These software programs typically can be downloaded via the Internet and installed on the personal computer by the user. Once installed, the desktop of the personal computer is typically configured so that the desktop displays information (e.g., weather information) in a window and/or in a toolbar of the desktop.